Weaponry
List of all weapons currently ingame Guns: Superlight (Weight 1): * 1-Inch Autocannon O * 20mm Cannon RC Light (Weight 2-3) * 40mm Autocannon RC * Bofors 40 Mk4 * L-60 2.0 Light-Medium (Weight 4) * Bofors MkIII 57mm Gun RR * Bofors MkI 57mm Gun RC * Oto Melara 76mm * Oto Melara 76mm (Stealth) Medium (Weight 5) * Mk8 4.5-Inch Gun RR * French 100mm Gun * Ota Breda-Cannon 127mm RC * Bofors 120mm RC * Iowa 5-Inch Double * MkI 5.25-Inch Double * AK-130 * Mk45 Mod 4 5-Inch Gun * Mk42 5-Inch Gun * Otobreda 127mm/64 Caliber Gun * MkXVI 4-Inch Double * Erie 6-Inch Gun * AK-100 Heavy-Medium (Weight 6) * AGS 155mm Artillery RC * Yamato 155mm Triple * Tiger 6-Inch Double RC * Littorio 6-Inch Triple * Mk71 8-Inch Gun * Richelieu 6-Inch Triple * Bismarck 5.9-Inch Double (Alt) * Bismarck 5.9-Inch Double * Surcouf 8-Inch Double * St. Louis 6-Inch Triple Light-Heavy (Weight 7-8) * Baltimore 8-Inch Triple U * Alaska 12-Inch Triple Heavy (Weight 9-10) * MkI BL 18-Inch Gun * 13-Inch Double O * MkI BL 15-Inch Double * MkVII BL 14-Inch Double * Bismarck 15-Inch Double * Bismarck 15-Inch Double (Alt) * Fuso 14-Inch Double * Triple Heavy O * Iowa 16-Inch Triple RC * MkVII BL 14-Inch Quadruple * Littorio 15-Inch Triple * Pennsylvania 14-Inch Triple Super-Heavy (Weight-11) * Yamato 460mm Triple * Richelieu 15-Inch Quadruple * H-44 20-Inch Double Missiles: VLS: * 8-Cell VLS * 16-Cell VLS * 16-Cell VLS (Alt) * 32-Cell VLS * 48-Cell VLS * 64-Cell VLS * Zumwalt 20x VLS Strip (Bow,Starboard) * Zumwalt 20x VLS Strip (Bow,Port) * Zumwalt 20x VLS Strip (Stern) * Kirov Heavy 20-Cell VLS * Los Angeles 12-Cell VLS * Typhoon 20-Cell VLS Fixed: * 2x Harpoon Missile * 4x Harpoon Missile * 4x Kongsberg Naval Strike Missile Launcher * 2x Saab RBS-15 Missile Launcher RC * 1x P-15 Termit RR * 2x P-15 Termit RR * 2x SS-N-14 Silex O * 4x SS-N-14 Silex RC * ABL 4x Tomahawk Launcher * 4x SS-N-22 "Sunburn" * Mk13 Missile Launcher RC Anti-Air: CIWS: * Phalanx * Ak-630 * Millennium RC * Meroka * Goalkeeper RC * DARDO AA Guns: * 20mm Cannon (AA) ! * Yamato 5-Inch Double ! SAM Launchers: * Mk29 Missile Launcher RC * Mk49 Missile Launcher * SeaRAM RR * Mk 26 Missile Launcher * Kashtan (SAM) ASW: Torpedoes: * Light Torpedoes RC * RBU-6000 RC * SS-N-15 Silex O Other: * Depth Charges RC Other: * Radar Jammer MkI * Radar Jammer MkII * Radar Jammer MkIII Archived/Removed Weapons Admiral (Hood) 5.5-Inch King George V 5.25-Inch Double Admiral (Hood) 15-Inch Double King George V 14-Inch Double King George V 14-Inch Quadruple Independence 6x VLS Launcher Ohio 24-Cell VLS (Soon:tm:) Key O = Outdated: Will probably be removed/replaced soon. RC = Remodel Candidate; Due to (relatively) low quality, high tri count, or built using CSG. RR = Remodel Ready; Either built or configured/ready-for-game. U = Page needs updating. ! - CIWS is the only type of gun-based AA possible right now.